


Victory Lap

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, NSFW, POV, Post-Elite Four, Self-Insert, Smut, Victory Sex, complete self-indulgence, first time lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: You've done it. You've saved Sinnoh. You've defeated Team Galactic. You've conquered the Elite 4 and it's Champion.It's time to celebrate, and Cynthia's more than willing to celebrate with you.





	Victory Lap

“You have fought well,” Cynthia told you. “I haven’t felt a battle so intense in so long…”

She had meant it. Truly, she had not fought an opponent that gave her the thrill you had given her in years. The battle had excited her. In more ways than one.

“Follow me,” she ordered. She led you to the next room, and registered you and your Pokémon into the Hall of Fame.

“Congratulations. You are the new Pokémon champion!”

Unexpectedly, she pulled you towards her and kissed you, her lips soft, her hair’s scent in your face.

“I’m sorry, but I have one last thing I must ask of you,” she said. “You have saved Sinnoh, and the world. You have become the champion, even defeating me in battle. However…”

She took your hands and guided them to her breasts. “You still have one challenge you have yet to best me in. Are you interested?”

Letting your body and actions do the talking, you kissed Cynthia again, her allowing you to let your tongue into her mouth. Your tongues danced, and she moaned into your mouth as you groped her breasts. Breaking apart from your kiss, you guided her onto her knees. You helped her as she undid your pants, letting your cock flop out.

“Mmmmm…” Cynthia moaned, her voice sensual and alluring. “It’s big. And you’re not even fully hard yet. Let’s fix that,” she said, slipping a finger into her cleavage, pulling down the cloth and releasing her breasts.

She stroked your dick, and you felt the pleasure as she fapped you into a hard enough state. Finally, you were hard enough for the blonde beauty to take advantage of the member.

She licked the long, hard piece of meat. “Oh my, did I make you like this? Please, let me fix it.” She then circled the head of your penis with her tongue, your cock and balls in her hands. Soon, she took the cock inside of her mouth.

It was amazing. In ecstasy, you felt her tongue on your penis, and you felt her mouth wrap around your cock. As you looked down, you could see Cynthia’s lewd face as she sucked your dick and played with her tits. Moaning, you put your hands on her head as you fucked her pretty face.

Fucking her face, you felt yourself about to cum. You pulled her off your cock and started fapping on her face and tits.

“What are you waiting for?” She asked, hungry for your cum. “If you’re going to cum, feel free to do whatever you want, honey.”

Taking her open invitation, you jacked off and aimed on her face and tits. You came, sperm splaying onto her face and caking her breasts. Taking deep breaths, she took a finger and scooped cum off of her.

“Mmm, you taste good. You have more in there, I’m certain?”

You answered her with your cock, already getting hard again after you just came all over her.

“Excellent,” she said as she saw you eager and ready for round 2. She got up off her knees and pulled off her clothes, fulling exposing herself to you, including the tuff of blonde hair surrounding her vagina. Licking your cum off of her, you jacked off as she made a show for you. Clean of cum for the most part, she made her way to you, stroking your cock on the floor.

She got on top of you, and you were pinned down, both of you naked and horny, sweaty and sticky. You could feel her tits on you. She saw that you very much were ogling them. Raising them up, she placed them against your face. “Fancy sucking them like a baby? Feel free to,” she said. You indulged yourself as you sucked them, planting your face into one breast as you groped another. Your tongue focused on her nipple, and you toyed with her other one with your nipple. “Mf! Damn, that feels good. You sure know how to make a girl feel good!”

You felt her cunt gushing, wetter and wetter against you, and you knew it was time. You stopped focusing on her amazing tits for ten seconds, it was time to penetrate her. Removing your tongue and hand from them, you placed them and firmly grasped her ass.

She looked longingly into your eyes. “Put it in me, babe,” she told you. “I want to feel your cock inside of me. I want you to use me as the Champion should. Slide that big thing in me and knock me out, babe!” You obliged her, thrusting in her slopping pussy, and both of you moaned loudly as you felt the wave of pleasure overtake you. Once that initial pleasure wore off, you bucked your hips into her. The same moan from before returned again. Then you bucked again. And again. And again. Soon, you were fucking her and she was loving it. You were fucking the buxom blonde that was the Champion of the Sinnoh region mere hours ago. The two of you had already dueled with Pokémon, but now you dueled with your bodies in a battle of lust and sex. Though it was less of a battle and more of a union.

“Oh! Yes!” She repeatedly groaned out as you fucked her. “More! Do me more, babe!” she yelled out, loving the feeling of being fucked by the new Champion. You shoved her breasts back up to your face, and started licking the nipples, giving her more stimulation. “Oh god, yes! My nipples feel so good! Keep it up!”

You fucked her and fucked her, her pussy seemed almost made for you. Her cunt was giving in to you so perfectly, it was almost as if it was destiny. Savoring the moment, you kept worshiping her body as you fucked her. Your hands explored as much as they could, from her buttocks, to her back, you even felt up her legs, smooth yet firm and fine.

“Oh my god, yes!” She yelled, getting wilder and crazier, rocking her hips alongside your own thrusts, maximizing the pleasure. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

Then you felt her cunt spasm and gush over you as she came as she said she would. It was enough to make you cum yourself. “Oh yes!” she yelled as she came and felt you blowing your load inside her. “Cum inside!”

Rocketing inside of her vagina, your cum burst into an explosion as you thrust harder than either of you thought possible. Pulling out once you were done, her cunt flooded and gushed out cum.

Wrapping your arms around her, you kissed her, a kiss she fully returned, tongue and all.

“Mmmmm, you really are worthy of being the Champion,” she said, panting. “I forgot the last time someone fucked me so well.” She rolled off of you, her breasts heaving up and down mesmerizingly as she breathed.

You weren’t done yet, though. You had one area left to conquer before she’d be truly and completely defeated. You flipped her over, and though she was initially surprised, she very quickly caught on.

“That’s the spirit,” she cheered on. “Leave no stone unturned, explore everywhere you can.” Stroking your cock to the sight of the blonde’s nude backside, you were hard again in a matter of moments. Once you were hard again, Cynthia took a hold of her own buttcheeks and spread them. “Go on,” she said, giving permission you didn’t ask for. “This is Victory Road, babe. Use Rock Climb!”

Shoving your dick in her ass, she howled out in pleasure. “OOOOOOHH FUCK! YES! MY ASS!”

Thrusting hard and deep, you didn’t want to pull out. Her pussy was wet, but her asshole was a whole ‘nother experience. It was tight, practically clamping in on you. Every thrust felt great, every moan and lewd noise that came from her turning you on more and more.

“OH FUCK! IT’S SO GOOD!” she yelled, loving every minute of it. “I LOVE IT! I LOVE ANAL! I’M A DIRTY LITTLE ANAL SLUT! I LOVE BEING FILLED UP LIKE THE WHORE I AM!”

You fucked her even harder. Fucking her was all you could think of. You fucked the blonde hard, her making you feel good and you making her feel good. It was a mutual pleasure, one that both of you couldn’t get enough of.

“OH FUCK! OH FUCK YES! OHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCK! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING AGAIN!” Once again, you came in unison, the pleasure built up exploding on point. Her screams of orgasm filled the room. Both of you collapsed on your backs, both feeling like you’re floating on cloud nine. Moments passed in silence before Cynthia looked at you, panting.

“Congratulations,” she panted. “You truly are the new Champion.”

Limply, she reached her hand out to you. “And I am your new lover. Am I a good enough reward for everything?”

The two of you passed out in that room, nude and filthy. She certainly was the reward you deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've been watching the TFS Nuzlockes and it got me wanting to play Pokemon again but I'm too lazy and I still haven't transferred everything over to the current gens. (And I still don't have Sun or Moon.)  
> MMMMMMMMMMMISTAKE


End file.
